


Just A Kiss

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a kiss, is what she tells herself. It's just a kiss…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

  


_It’s just a kiss, is what she tells herself. It’s just a kiss…_

But it’s not. The second Kim pushes up into her and plants soft, lush lips against her own the lights in the room dim and sound ceases. It doesn’t last long at all, although she’d swear it was at least an hour. It’s not even great. She’s had better kisses by guys she’s dated. That’s not the point, though. The point is that Kim has warm breasts, and her arms, when they wind around her waist, don’t hold too tight. Kim is gentle. And when she pulls back Kim lets her go automatically. These reasons alone make it more that just a kiss. Then Kim smiles, her eyes growing dark and narrow, before she kisses her again, making her lose her breath as she gasps. She didn’t know, couldn’t have known, that another woman would make her tingle from the soles of her feet to her scalp. If anyone had told her she would’ve laughed. Now? Now all she can think is, _She tastes like watermelon lip gloss. And it’s sticky. And it’s really, really sexy…_

If Kim ever feels so inclined to kiss her in the future, and, God, she hopes she does, she’ll never think in terms of “just” again.

  



End file.
